Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 080
"A Fierce-Attack One-on-One Battle!! Yuma vs. The Indomitable Fighter Alit" is the eightieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 18, 2012. Summary leaves for Earth at Durbe's request]] In the Barian World, Durbe uses the Baria Crystal to review Gilag's attempts to acquire Yuma's "Numbers". Durbe quickly summons Alit and orders him to recover the "Numbers". Alit refuses, saying he can't Duel seriously in the human world and that it would be a boring job. Durbe's eyes glow, which intimidates Alit enough to get him to agree. Alit departs, saying he is doing this for the sake of the Barian World. Misael approaches Durbe and asks if he can trust Alit to do this. He goes on saying that "if we fail to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and recover the Numbers, then there won't be a future for us", adding that he can't believe Durbe gave such an important job to a simpleton like Alit. Durbe insists that putting aside everything else, Alit's Dueling skills are reliable. Even if he fails, they will still observe it and get more information. .]] At Heartland Academy, in a room behind the gym, Gilag is watching anime on TV, excited. The figure on TV introduces herself as a Duel Idol named Sanagi Chouno, who says her CD, "The Draw with My Warm Fingertips" is now on sale and that it will attack his heart directly. Behind him, a portal opens and Alit emerges. He calls out for Gilag, asking if he is having a good time. Gilag, not recognizing Alit in his human form, demands to know who he is. Looking at himself in the mirror, Alit replies that it is the first time they met in their human forms. Gilag, still not recognizing him, throws a punch. Alit avoids the punch and does his "cross-counter", causing Gilag recognize him. They proceed to eat, with Alit chastising Gilag for continuously failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interested in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls, but adds that it would be different if an angel descended in front of him. as angel.]]Later, Alit walks in Heartland Academy's hallway and finishes his shish-kabob, commenting that it's frustrating that he can't Duel in his true form, let alone winning and can't recover the "Numbers". Alit then bumps into Tori Meadows and instantly becomes infatuated with her, with him seeing her as an angel in his mind, and then seeing her face rise above the Earth as he floats in space. She asks if he's ok and he only mutters "angel". At the BARian, Alit orders a milkshake and asks Gilag what love means. He mentions that right in front of him, an angel descended and he will tightly grab the angel's heart - "with my counter strategy" Gilag seems confused, glancing down at the bar's counter. The next day, Tori is walking with Jen and Summer, finishing her statement with "he's an idiot". Alit appears and hands Tori a bouquet of roses, apologizing for yesterday and saying it was his fault, while thinking he'll approach her with "light jabs" first. Tori says she doesn't need compensation for that, with Alit thinking he'll counter later with a "deadly knockout". Yuma is racing Bronk down the stairs with Rei chasing after them. Yuma jumps, but lands on Alit, ruining the flowers. Yuma hastily apologizes and runs after Bronk, with Astral sparing a glance back at Alit. Later, he makes another attempt to woo at the school, dancing about on the diving board, thinking this will be his "lead punch". Tori tells him to stop since it's dangerous and Alit slips, falling off the board, while thinking he will now pretend to be hit by his opponent's punch. Tori covers her eyes and Alit hits the water. As he swims to the surface, he thinks while the opponent is panicked, he will counter. He imagines her showing concern for him and responding that he was distracted by her beauty. When he surfaces, he hears Yuma up on the board, yelling he'll go next. He jumps, dragging Rei with him and landing on Alit. As she walks home from school, Alit hands Tori a feather, saying he dropped something. Tori answers that it's not hers. Alit imagines his reply being that it came from her angel feathers, but Yuma arrives and sniffs the feather and sneezes, blowing the feather off from Alit's hand. Yuma and Rei run away with Tori chasing after them. At the BARian, Alit, frustrated, tells Gilag that no matter how hard he tried, someone kept interfering. Gilag calls that a "love rival" and advises Alit that all women love strong and powerful men, so if Alit defeats his rival, he would have her love. Gilag says he must win, while handing him a bowl of fried pork ribs ("win" and "fried pork ribs" both have a katsu sound in them in Japanese, so this is meant as a visual pun). The next morning, while walking into the classroom, Yuma notices a note on his desk. Rei pops out from under Yuma's desk and identifies the letter as a challenge for a Duel. Yuma, frightened, shouts that he did not know that Rei came to him. Rei tries to calm down Yuma, telling him that he means well. At the school's roof, Yuma arrives where Alit is. Yuma holds up the note, asking Alit what he means by a serious Duel man to man, with Tori at stake. Alit demands for Yuma to Duel him or chicken out. Yuma accepts, not knowing the reason. They begin their Duel, setting up their D-Pads and Duel Gazers. of "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" rises.]] Taking the first turn, Alit thinks to himself that in his human form, he can't use a "CXyz". He draws and Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer - Headgear". He then activates "Boxer Entrance Announcement" which allows him to Special Summon a "Battlin' Boxer" monster from his hand. A microphone appears in his hand and he announces that in his corner will be "Battlin' Boxer - Glassjaw". Alit overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" in Attack Position. Yuma comments that Alit Summoned an Xyz Monster on first turn. Astral warns Yuma to be careful and points that he might be an assassin from the Barian World, saying a feels a great pressure coming from him. Seeing Astral, Alit recognizes as a messenger from Astral World and realizes the guy his Dueling is Yuma Tsukumo. Alit Sets two cards face-down and ends his turn, thinking that it's getting interesting now. Yuma draws and Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician". He then activates "Blustering Winds", increasing his monster's ATK by 1000. He orders an attack, but Alit calls him naive and activates the effect of "Lead Yoke". He can detach an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction by battle. The restraints binding "Lead Yoke" crack a bit and Yuma insists he'll still take the Battle Damage. Alit's Life Points fall to 3700, with him calling it a "decent punch". Alit reveals that after an Overlay Unit is detached, "Lead Yoke" gains 800 ATK. Its ATK rises to 3000 as it breaks some of its restraints and glows with a red aura. Astral is impressed by its effect and Yuma ends his turn. Alit draws and activates "One-on-One Battle", causing a boxing ring to surround the two monsters. He explains that any Battle Damage inflicted while this card is face-up will be increased by 1000. Alit declares his attack and "Lead Yoke" destroys "Gagaga Magician", inflicting 500 damage and then proceeds to punch Yuma for another 1000, flooring him. Alit asks how his counter-punch tasted. Yuma rises to his feet and says it made the Duel more interesting. Alit ends his turn and Yuma begins his by Summoning "Dododo Warrior", who bursts from the ground. Yuma clarifies that he can Normal Summon it without Tribute by lowering its ATK by 500. He plays "Monster Reborn", reviving "Gagaga Magician". He then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 6 until the End Phase. He overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" in Attack Position. Yuma activated the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster. "Gauntlet Launcher" fires a rocket punch at "Lead Yoke, with Alit shocked that he had an effect like that so early. He recovers and says he was prepared just in case though and activates his face-down "Xyz Block". This lets him detach and Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster he controls to negate a monster effect. He detaches the last Overlay Unit from "Lead Yoke", causing the propelled rocket fist to vanish. Astral says that's not good - the last Overlay Unit is gone. "Lead Yoke" fully destroys its bonds, its ATK rising to 3800. Astral comments it gets stronger each time its attacked. Yuma Sets two cards and ends. Alit draws "K.O. Burn Knuckle" and smirks, saying its time to finish Yuma off. "Lead Yoke" attacks, but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Rush", with Astral saying it can prevent his monster's destruction by battle and inflict the Battle Damage to the opponent instead. Alit says he was waiting for this - he must be attacked to use his counters, after all. He activates his face-down "Accel Footwork", which negates the activation of and destroys a Trap Card when its activated in the Battle Phase. Alit declares "Cross Counter", while Astral thinks that with "One-on-One Battle", Yuma will take 2400 damage and leave him with only 100 Life Points. To Astral's shock, Yuma declares the activation of his own Counter Trap Card - "Xyz Cross". When a trap is activated when two Xyz Monsters battle, this card will let Yuma reveal the top card of his Deck. He explains that if its a Monster Card, the ATKs of the battling monsters will swap and then that of the opposing monster will fall to 0. Astral finishes that if it's not a monster, he'll take double the Battle Damage instead, concerned. Yuma asks how he can win if he's afraid of failing and draws, yelling "kattobingu!" The drawn card is "Ganbara Knight". As the ATK of "Lead Yoke" falls to 0 Yuma tells "Gauntlet Launcher" to perform a "Double Cross Counter". "Lead Yoke" is destroyed and Alit flies back, hitting the ground with is Life Points at 0, his cards scattering. Yuma jumps for joy, while Astral looks at Alit's dropped cards. Seeing "K.O. Burn Knuckle", he says that that card would have inflicted the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to the opponent when a "Battlin' Boxer" monster destroys monster by battle. This means that if Yuma had given in to fear of failure and not used "Xyz Cross" for sure, he would have lost for sure. Astral believes that Yuma's heart believes in hope no matter how dangerous the circumstances - it lets him grab victory by a hair's breadth. Rei and Tori rush in, and Yuma asks what's wrong. Rei apologizes, saying he thought it would be better to just talk with Tori about this. Tori says she was told that Yuma was Dueling for her, her eyes wide. Alit gets to his feet and looks at Yuma, going through the same sequence he had in his mind with Tori, but with Yuma in her place. Yuma asks if he's alright or if he hit his head or something. Tori runs between them, holding out her arms and insisting they don't fight again. Alit pushes her gently aside and addresses Yuma, calling him "interesting". He introduces himself as Alit and asks Yuma to carve that name into his heart. He finsishes by saying that he'll be Yuma's rival. Alit asks if that's a problem. Yuma doesn't think so and seems excited. The two bump fists and Tori screams that she doesn't understand this. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alit Turn 1: Alit Alit Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer - Headgear" (1000/1800). He then activates "Boxer Entrance Announcement" which allows him to Special Summon a "Battlin' Boxer" monster from his hand. Alit Special Summons "Battlin' Boxer - Glassjaw" (2000/0). He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Alit Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and activates "Blustering Winds", increasing its ATK by 1000 until the next Standby Phase (1500 → 2500). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Lead Yoke", but Alit activates the effect of "Lead Yoke", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction by battle and increase its ATK by 800 after damage calculation (Alit 4000 → 3700, "Lead Yoke" 2200 → 3000). Turn 3: Alit Alit activates the Continuous Spell Card "One-on-One Battle". Battle Damage will be increased by 1000 as long as it is face-up. "Lead Yoke" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 4000 → 2500). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" (2300/900) without Tribute via its own effect, while decreasing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800). He then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 6. Yuma overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" (2400/2800) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher", detaching an Overlay Unit to target one monster and destroy it. He targets "Lead Yoke", but Alit activates his face-down "Xyz Block", letting him detach an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster he controls to negate an opponent's card effect. As an Overlay Unit was detached from "Lead Yoke", its ATK rises by 800 via its own effect (3000 → 3800). Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Alit Alit draws "K.O. Burn Knuckle". "Leadblow" attacks "Gauntlet Launcher", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Rush", preventing its destruction in battle and inflicting the Battle Damage to the opponent instead. Alit activates his face-down "Accel Footwork", negating the activation of Yuma's Trap Card and destroying it. Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Cross" as a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase when two Xyz Monsters battle. The Trap is negated and Yuma will draw one card and reveal it. If it is a monster, the ATK of the battling monsters will swap and the ATK of the opponent's monster will become 0. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, the Battle Damage Yuma takes will double. Yuma draws and reveals "Ganbara Knight". As it is a monster, "Accel Footwork" is negated and the ATKs of "Lead Yoke" and "Gauntlet Launcher" swap, with the former's then becoming 0 ("Lead Yoke" 3800 → 2400 → 0, "Gauntlet Launcher" 2400 → 3800). The attack continues and "Lead Yoke" is destroyed (Alit 3700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes